Episode 5209 (11 January 2016)
Synopsis Stacey stands on the roof of the Vic with Baby Arthur, convinced that God is coming to rescue them. Martin calls her phone unaware that Kyle has it. Martin heads to the Vic where Nancy tells him Stacey is upstairs with Arthur. But when he searches for them he doesn’t notice the door to the roof, ajar. Nancy and Tamwar head upstairs and realise that Stacey is on the roof. Nancy tries to coax Stacey down whilst Tamwar finds Martin. Stacey is desperate to see the stars. She explains that demons are after her and Arthur. Nancy tried to get her inside before the storm hits but Stacey believes the storm is being sent to her by God. Martin asks Tamwar not to let anyone know about what has happened, for Stacey’s sake. Martin tells Nancy and Tamwar to head inside though they are reluctant. Martin moves towards Stacey and she edges backwards. She tells him Arthur isn’t his; he’s God’s. Kyle returns to the Vic to get his friends and tells them they need to go. He leaves the baby bag and Stacey’s phone on the bar. Stacey is waiting for a sign, a messenger from God. Martin plays along with her delusions. She allows him to come closer and he wraps Arthur in a blanket given to him by Nancy. Martin holds him and holds out his hand to Stacey to lead her home. Kush shouts for her from the Square. She trips and Martin saves her from falling. Martin guides her home and tells Nancy it was just the shock of Charlie’s death. Kush catches them on their way out of the Vic and is struggling with the fact that he can’t help Arthur. Once home, Stacey is comforted by Martin and tries to open the window so God can see them. Martin closes it and promises her he won’t let anyone take Arthur. Billy thanks the police outside Number 3 and prepares to collect Charlie’s body. Billy explains to Patrick that Charlie had a heart attack. Patrick goes to inform Dot. Charlie’s body is covered with a sheet on the sofa. Billy stares at him clutching the body bag, waiting for his work colleague to arrive. Alfie offers to help him after Kat and Mo have taken the children out of the room. Stacey returns with Martin and Arthur and Tommy has drawn a picture for Charlie. Kat struggles to explain Charlie’s death to the children and Alfie steps in to help. He says that Charlie is in heaven and is the brightest star in the sky. Stacey takes this in. Once the kids are put to bed, Kat thanks Alfie for always being there for her. Alfie looks at her, his mind on the test results. He tries to tell Kat but is interrupted by Mo and the entrance of Kat’s sister, Belinda. Belinda looks at Kat with hate and congratulates her for finally killing their dad… Shabnam is distraught at the news that Kush is Arthur’s father and rushes to the door. Kush stops her from leaving and she locks herself in the bathroom. Carmel and Kush wait outside until Shabnam reappears. Martin arrives looking for Stacey and Shabnam tells him she saw her in the Square. She tells Kush to go and find them. Carmel explains that Kush was doing what he thought was best but Shabnam laughs at her, remembering the baby grow she gave to Stacey. She tells Carmel to go home. Shabnam sits alone whilst Kush searches for Stacey. She looks at her phone; nothing. Phil and Sharon sit at the kitchen table discussing Charlie’s death and how Sharon felt when she found out Dennis was hurt on Christmas Day. She will never be able to let go of her hate for Ian. Phil sneaks into the cupboard under the stairs and retrieves a bottle of whiskey. He finishes it and heads to the Vic. Shirley serves him and asks what’s happened. Later she finds him in the Arches drinking alone in the dark. He receives a message from Sharon asking him to come to the hospital. Phil tells Shirley that Ian wasn’t driving the car on Christmas day. Shirley tells him to tell Sharon the truth. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes